Emblems, which typically have raised letters, numerals and/or pictorial elements, are regularly applied to motor vehicles to denote the manufacturer or the type of vehicle and are frequently also referred to as badges and company and trademark insignia.
German utility model G 8813438.5 discloses a molding punch for producing a car emblem, which consists of a rubber-elastic material. It has a contact surface corresponding to the end face of a base member, which has a collar around its outer edge.
German utility model G 9319813.2 describes a car emblem made of plastics which is trapezoidal in shape and is made in two parts with a junction extending parallel to the plane of vision or plane of mounting of the emblem. A partial member forming the visible side is chrome-plated at least on one visible side. Another partial element consists of a colored plastics.
Known emblems are produced as separate components and are attached by various methods, e.g. to the radiator grille or to the radiator cover. What is important is that the emblem should be mounted so as to be clearly visible on the exterior of the car. A disadvantage of this is that such emblems are tricky to fit and can easily be removed by unauthorized people.